We Can Share My Soul, If You Want To?
by bibzelll
Summary: The resemblance between me and Tom was undeniable. Maybe that is why I agreed to enter this boy's dark world, feeling protected and unafraid. But did he mean all of it, his feelings for me, or was I just another pawn, used by him to reach his goals.
1. Old Books and Beautiful Features

It took me more then 15 minutes to write these words down, and still you don't know know anything about me. It isn't the easiest of stories to tell, that's for sure. It is complicated, and very painful to think back at those times, knowing they are over. If you know what I'd do to live in the past... That's one of the reasons why I'm writing this. To relive the past, and vanish into my dreams once more...

I walked through a long, empty corridor, following a man whose name I can't remember. He showed me the door of the Headmasters office, professor Dippet's. My first night at Hogwarts, a week after the lessons began. I wasn't in my first year. I was in my sixth. I had lived in Canada before I moved here, for 5 years. Before we moved to Canada, I'd lived in England, so at least I didn't sound out of place in here, which would make things a lot easier. My parents decided to move to Canada when I was eleven. In Canada I didn't have friends at all al school. My parents said I would gain a few in time, but what they didn't understand, was that I didnt want to make any friends. I needn't the company of people, since I like to do things in silence, like reading. My parentd were convinced that if I attended their old school, Hogwarts, I would have a great time, with friends, fun and knowlage. That last part was true. The first part was somewhat true, and the second... Well, I haven't really decided yet.

The (to me) nameless professor left me behind the office of professor Dippet, and I went in. The room I entered was big, with a lot of books and paintings. Behind a desk, an old man was looking at me, though his eyes looked younger than he probably was. ''Ah, miss Dovine. I am glad to see you have arrived. But before you start off your schoolyear here at Hogwarts, I must ask you to zit down, and let the sortinghat speak, so we can place you in your House.'' He made a gesture which probably meant something like ''please sit down'', and I sat. Professor Dippet got an old looking hat from one of the bookshelves behind the desk, and placed it onto my head. ''Hmm... I remember sorting your parents, Gwendolynn Dovine. I can see that a lot of things are going to happen, in your following year here at Hogwarts. You'll be at home in all of the Houses, oh yes, but there is one you are meant to be in. Yes...right, I've decided. Slytherin!'' Professor Dippet took the hat off of my head, and put it back on the bookshelf. Then he smiled at me. ''The Head of the Slytherin House will come and fetch you soon. Congratulations miss Dovine.''

I was taken to the dungeons, where the Slytherin commonroom was located. The Head of the Slytherin House wished me luck, and I went in. There were plenty of people in the commonroom, who were talking, and some looked up when I entered the room. It wasn't like they all stopped talking; the chatting continued, but people did stare at me awkwardly. I ignored these, and walked up the stair on the right of the room, where the girls dormitories were, as I was told. My trunk was already there, and I seached it for my books. I had brought a few, in case there wasn't anything interesting for me to read here. I picked one, then returned to the commonroom. The staring went on, despite my normal robes and Slytherin tie, which I received from Professor Dippet, and made me look quite ordinary. I sat down at an empty table, and started reading in my book. I really could care much less about the staring, I was used to it, and I didn't want to waiste my time by catching weird looks from weird people. I rather read. No one took the time to come over to me to ask me who I was, and after a while, the commonroom was beginning to empty. Eventually, I was the only one left. I closed my book, got up, and took a good look of the room. Almost everything was green, black and silver. The furnature was quite stunning, and allthough I didn't really found green a stunning colour, I decided I loved this room.

The first few weeks at Hogwarts were easy. Actually, I though all my years at school were easy, not just here. I was introduced by allmost every teacher (I think it's impossible for my fellow students to ever forget the name Gwendolynn Dovine), and took the classes with ease. I liked this envorinment better then in Canada. I loved doing my homework in the commonroom, or the library. After my first night, I never toughed one of my own books again, since I discovered the Hogwarts library the next day. Still, I hadn't really talked to anyone, besides answering questions in class. A lot of people came asking questions about the homework, after they discovered it was quite easy for me. Unfortunately for them, I didn't get tricked that fast, and they all ended up empty handed, and turned down. I knew this wasn't the best way to gain friends, but as I said, I didn't really care.

Afetr another week, I discovered an interesting part of the library. I entered the gate, which said; Restricted Section, by a simple 'Alohomora', and closed it behind me. This was going to be a lot more interesting then the rest of the books. I walked deeper into this part of the library, and passed a table with an opened book placed on it. I walked over to the table, end glanced at the book. It was an encyclopedia, but the issue this page was showing wasn't mentioned anywhere. I flipped a page back, and read the word on top of the page, which was written in slightly bigger letters. _Horcrux_. I had never heard of the term before, and started to read the page, when I heard footsteps. I looked up, and didn't see anyone, untill a boy appeared from behind one of the bookcases. He spotted me, and his features darkened. ''What are you doing? Get away from there!'' I slowly backed away from the table, but didn't leave, and kept my eyes on his. ''You're that new girl, aren't you?'' the boy asked, and he walked over to the book, and closed it. I didn't answer his question. Obviously he didn't want me to read that piece of information. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked again, calmer now, looking at me with now kind eyes. His face ahd totally changed. A minute ago he seemed annoyed, maybe even a little bit angry, but now... He looked as if I was a good friend of his, who he was asking a normal question. ''I thought I'd take a look here... I thought I might find something interesting to read.'' Tom put his hands behind his back. ''Do you not know it is already after hours? If you get caught, you will definately be in detention.'' I smiled slightly at the boy. ''Wouldn't _you_ be in detention if you get caught?'' The boy smiled back. ''I would indeed. But I won't get caught.'' He took the book from the table, and walked away with it. I watched him untill he disappeared behind the bookcases, then sighed and turned around. There was something about this boy... He seemed to carry great pride and concentration around him... It was almost intimidating. He somewhat reminded me of myself. Though I had seen him before, in class and in the commonroom, and he seemed to have a lot of friends. I could imagine why though; now that I got a good look at him, I realised he was everything girls liked. Handsome, mysterious, charming. Not to mention his voice, to which you'd want to listen the entire day long. He had his looks coming; pale, smooth skin, with dark, nearly black hair, and light blue eyes. His cheekbones were more visible then normally in a guys face, but that only made him more stunning. My biggest concern was; how did I manage to remember all of these details? I tried to answer this question as I walked back to the commonroom, unseen, and without receiving detention.


	2. Amazing Potions and Seven Books

**[I always like to tell this kind of stuff xD: I've got a soundtrack for this story. I made it myself, not the songs of course, but I've collected a few from different OSTs, and I think they fit the Tom character really well. So if you want the songs (I love to write this while I'm listening to them, it's inspiration), message me and I'll give you the list, or email the songs or whatever.]**

I didn't meet the boy that night, so he must have been in the boys dormitories already, or still somewhere in the castle. The next morning I felt different then the previous days. I was angry with myself, because I knew it was because I was caught off guard by the boy from yesterday. How shallow of me. He'd only impressed me with his appearence, and the way he talked. I bet that's why he had a lot of friends. The way he talks, the way he looks at you... If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a pure piece of magic, only made to seduce you. But he wasn't. And all it was, was his charming way of talking. Too bad for him I could see right through him.

I watched him silently as I ate. He was at the other side of the table, a few seats to my left. He didn't look in my direction, though I had expected him to. Wasn't the whole ''I'm going to seduce you with my look'' thing what he was doing? Maybe I was wrong about him. Oh whatever, what was I even worrying about? He was just a boy, who I just met. Then his stunning, light blue eyes met mine. It wasn't for long. We just locked gazes, and after less than a second his eyes were fixed on something else. Had this been the ''look'' thing? He didn't really _look_ at me, it was more like he'd glanced around the Great Hall. If it was, it sure had worked. I felt my stomach ache, but not like I was going to be sick. It felt like riding a rollercoaster, when adrenaline is pounding through your vains, and you get a funny feeling in your belly. I decided I couldn't have any of this any longer, and quickly I got up, and hurried out of the Hall, desperate to get away from the boy, I still didn't know the name of. I decided it was time to find out.

In the nex classes, I paid extra attention to the professors. Normally, after one had finished their speach, I'dconcentrate on my homework, and not listen to the professor anymore, so if they'd talked to the boy, I didn't hear it. But today I listened to every word they said, and in my third class, Potions, I got lucky. ''Let's see, shall we? Merlins beard, Miss Tweak.. Er, well..keep on practicing, you'll eventually get the hang of it. Oh, one moment Mr. Shauney, I can smell a perfectly made potion right next to yours. Ah, whose else could it have been but yours, Mr. Riddle.'' I didn't hear the rest of the professors speach. _Riddle..._ Wel he sure was a riddle, no doubt about that. Still I didn't know his first name. I looked in his direction. The teacher had already moved on, and now the boy was talking to his friends. Maybe if I payed attention to the conversation, I'd catch his name. The boy didn't speak much. He looked like he ws just observing his friends, analising what they said. Sometimes someone would ask him what his opinios was. He'd give an honest answer, and after that they all agreed with him. Were they scared of his disapproval? Unfortunately, the guys only said ''What do you think?'', without mentioning his name. It was like they didn't want me to find out his name. ''Well, I think we can all agree the best potion was made by young Tom Riddle here, can we not? Right, no homework for next class, a little treat from me. Off you go,'' Slughorn bellowed, and everyone started to pack their stuff. Except for me. I was looking at the boy called Tom. I paid attention to every move he made. How he graciously got up from his chair, put his belongings in his back, turned around to leave the classroom. He caught me looking at him. A few seconds, neither of us moved, and time seemed to pass slowly. Then some guy started talking to him, making Tom look away. I shook my head a little, waking up from some sort of trance. This was the second time I was paying too much attention to Tom's movements and features, and it started to scare me. I quickly got up, and left the classroom. I ran through the corridor, occasionally bumping into someone, but too emotional to appologise. I entered the first bathroom I could find, and stopped in the middle of it. I dropped my schoolbag, and stumbled towards one of the walls. I sat down against it, and closed my eyes, sobbing. Normally I had no problems controling my emotions, I rarely showed them. But now I couldn't hold them back anymore. I didn't know how long I was sitting there. I didn't really care about missing any of my classes, for I had to be in the same room as Tom again. He unnerved me greatly, and I had to find a way to ignore him somehow, so I could pay attention to something else them him.

My insides froze as I heard the door to the bathroom open. I heard slow footsteps, but I couldn't see anyone, I was sitting around the corner. Besides, I'd burried my face into my knees, so I couldn't see much at all. ''This is the boys lavatory, you know,'' a familliar voice said. I slowly looked up, and saw Tom standing a fet meters away from me, with his hands on his back. ''I saw you running in here, and I thought I might let you know, before someone else found you here.'' I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks and eyes, and coughed softly. ''Well..I was perfectly aware of that. I just didn't want any girls to find me, and ask stupid questions.'' Tom looked out of the window fow a few seconds, then slowly walked up to me. I felt my insides tighten again, and my heart beating faster. He stopped before me, and stuck a pale hand out. ''Let me help you up,'' he said softly. I looked at his hand for a few moments, then took it. He pulled me up with ease, though I wasn't small or anything. I was quite tall for a girl, though not as tall as Tom, and I wasn't skinny or anything. ''Shouldn't you ask what's wrong with me?'' I asked Tom, as I got my schoolbag from the ground. He smiled. ''If you wanted me to know, I believe you would have told me already.'' He was right. I wanted to thank him, but I didn't dare looking into his eyes, afraid that emotions would wash over me once again. ''Well then, see you around, Gwendolynn,'' Tom said as he turned around, and left the bathroom. I stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened. He didn't come here to mock me about crying, or saying I should get to class or something, not to mention the fact he had remembered my name. Allthough, that wasn't very hard, like I said before.

There was no way I was going to my next class, so I went to the commonroom. Nobody was there, so I sat down in front of the fire place. It wasn't lit; it was still quite warm, but the sofa was very comfortable. To make my mind clear, I decided to do my homework for the next day. After 50 minutes or so, people started entering the commonroom. It was lunch time, so there weren't a lot of people, and those who did come here only stayed for a short time, and left again to eat in the Great Hall. I half expected Tom to come here too, but he didn't. Who was I kidding, really? Of course he didn't come here to look for me. He didn't know me at all, so why would he. I slammed my book shut, and marched out of the commonroom. I couldn't believe I was acting this way, like a stupid little girl who had 'feelings' for a guy she barely knew. I was overreacting, not thinking straight anymore. I was afraid I'd lose my mind if this continued. I didn't know how to handle these unknown emotions. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to talk to him after all. Maybe it would help me to forget him somehow.

That evening I went to the library again, to the restrictes section. I'd expected Tom to be there already, and I was right. I suddenly had the urge to watch him, in stead of walking up to him. I managed to hide myself, without him hearing or seeing me. I could see him from here, reading. He had a couple of books piled up next to him, as if he'd planned reading all of them tonight. Minutes past, and I couldn't help noticing small details about him again. How his slender fingers turned over the pages, and the concentration on his face. Sometimes he would smile slightly, and I'd wonder what he had read. He only read small pieces of text in each book, and eventually he had read everything he wanted to. He got up, and took three books from the table. He walked away with them, and after a few minutes he returned, empty handed. He took the other four books on the table, and now walked my way. For a second I didn't know what to do, but then I quickly got up, and looked around me where I could hide. ''There is no need to hide yourself. I knew you were here from the moment you entered the library, Gwendolynn,'' Tom said, still not looking at me, and disappearing behind one of the bookcases. I froze the moment the first word had left his lips, and I couldn't find words to say. He appeared again, now with two books in his hands, and he walked over to me. ''Why is it that you pay me this visit, Gwendolynn?'' he asked, looking into my eyes. ''I...'' I couldn't say anymore. ''You know... If you want to, you can come visit me here, and we could read together. You can sit at my table.'' I looked at him, astonished. Then I slowly nodded, and he smiled. ''Let's return to the commonroom. We don't want to get caught, do we?''

We walked to the dungeons in silence. Our steps soundless, so nobody would hear us walking. But since I walked next to Tom, I could hear his steady breathing. He didn't breath deep or annything, but it was so quiet you'd almost hear everything. When we'd reached the entrence of the commonroom, Tom whispered the password, and the wall opened. We entered the empty commonroom, and the wall closed again. Tom turned around. ''Will I see you in class tomorrow?'' he asked. I hadn't axpected this question, but nodded. ''Good. Well, good night then, Gwendolynn.'' He turned around again, and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. The fact I had talked to Tom (actually, he'd talked to me more then I to him), made things less awkward I thought. Now I knew why he interested me so much. It was his whole being, every little detail, that made him amazing. It wasn't just his straight, dark brown hair, beautiful light blue eyes, high cheekbones or pale, smooth skin. It was his expression, the mimic of his face and body. The way he walked, moved, wrote, the way his lips moved when he talked. The way his eyes spoke along with his lips, the way he silently observed things. I felt obsessed with him as I thought of these details. That night, I didn't dream of Tom.


	3. Awkwardness and Fangirls

**[OH my goodness, my whole chapter got deleted! I was almost finishes with chapter three, then my laptop died, and now I have to start over. I really need to save my stories every 10 minutes or so -_-]**

Things got a lot easier the next day. I could pay attention in class again, and was slowly returning to my old self. It had worked, talking to Tom. I was rather excited about meeting him in the librarythat night, but I managed to push my excitement away, and focus on the lessons. I tried to do all of my homework in class, so I didn't have to bother with it that night, and could go to the library early. I had no idea what time Tom was goign to be there, but that didn't really matter. I would see him anyway, so why not go early. After class, I had done all of my homework, except an essay for Transfiguration (which was professor Dubledore's subject, the professor I couldn't remember the name of). I tried to finish it as quickly as possible when I got back from the Great Hall. After I had done so, I ganced around the commonroom. Tom wasn't there, so he probably already was in the library. I quickly gathered my stuff, put it away in the girls dormitory, and made for the library. I entered the Restricted Section unseen, and went looking for Tom. He wasn't at the table where he was the night before, nor at any of the other tables. I didn't worry though, I was sure he would come, so I decided to search for an interesting book. Suddenly I remembered what Tom had read about, the first night I came here. Horcrux. I searched the bookcases randomly, because I didn't know what kind of a think a Horcrux was, when I recognized one of the books Tom had been reading in. I took it from the bookcase, and sat down at one of the tables. I searched the pages, and stopped when I had found the page I was looking for. At the top of the page, in big, wavy letters, was '_Horcrux_' written, and I started to read the page. When I had finished, my face was dangerously pale, and I felt sick. This couldn't possibly be what Tom had read! But there was no mistaking, I could tell this was the book he had had in his hands. The cover was dark green, almost black, with goldenlined on it, just yesterday. I read the page again, and the following page. When I had finished that one too, I thought I was actually going to _be_ sick, when I heard the sound of a closing gate, and approaching footsteps. I knew who it was, and I wanted to put the book back quickly, but I couldn't move. Tom appeared from behind a bookcase, and spotted me sitting with the book. His expression went darkened, and he sighed, looking at me with disappointed eyes. ''You should not have looked for that book, Gwendolynn,'' he said, and he walked over to me, took the book from the table, and put it back on it's original place, in the bookcase behind me. ''Have you read all of it?'' he asked. ''Yes,'' I croaked, my mouth was terribly dry. ''I am disappointed... I had not expected you to look for it. Are you frightened?'' I thought about his words. I felt like I had let him down, like I shouldn't have read about Horcruxes. And I was scared. ''Yes.'' Nothing was said for a few moments, then Tom sat down at the chair to my left. He leaned against the back of the chair, with his arms crossed, and he looked at me. I looked back into his somewhat hypnotising eyes, and he spoke. ''I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. The professors would probably misunderstand when they find out students have been reading about things like this.''

''Why were you reading about it anyway?'' Tom smiled slightly, and for less then a second I thought I saw his eyes go dark and evil, but it was probably the light of the lit torches. ''Inquisitive minds need to be fed.'' I was relieved to hear this. What was I thinking anyway, there was no way he would actually want to make a Horcrux, the idea alone was horrifying. Tom got up, and walked deeper into the library, leaving me at the table for a few minutes. He returned with a book, and sat down across the table. ''Should you not find a book to read?'' he asked as he opened the book, and flicked through the pages. ''Oh, yes, of course,'' I said, and I got up and went looking for a book as well. I had found one called ''The Most Rare and Dangerous Fantastick Animals in West-Europe'', and decided to read that one. I sat down at my chair, and opened the book. I looked at some of the pictures, which were disgusting. I took little notice of them, they were just pictures, and started reading about the first animal. After reading about the first three, I decided this wasn't really helping me feel good after reading about Horcruxes, and I looked up at Tom. He was looking at me, with a troubled face. ''What's wrong?'' I asked, and he looked down at his book again. ''Nothing,'' he said simply. I looked at him for a few seconds, then went to find an other book, one less gory then this one. When I came back, Tom had already put his book away, and was now waiting for me. He was looking around the library, standing with his hands behind his back. Now that I thought about it, he often stood this way. I thought it made him look older, more serious and clever. When I'd caught up with him, we walked back to the commonroom, and neither of us spoke any more that evening.

The following nights, I met Tom in the library. We spoke rarely, but were quiet most of the time. Saturday he didn't show up. I wasn't worried though, nor did I feel like he had ditched me. I knew he had a lot of friends, and he was probably hanging around with them. I actually felt a little relieved Tom wasn't there that night. I often caught him looking at me, sometimes smiling slightly, other times looking as if I had just insulted him.

We started to talk to each other in class too now. Before, his friends didn't seem to know I excisted, but now Tom had introduced me, I was suddenly 'one of them'. Tom had told me I'd get used to it. ''They mostly don't speak their own opinion when I am around,'' he said. ''But they will become your friends in time.'' I shrugged. ''I don't really bother with friends. At my other school, I didn't even have one. That's one of the reasons why I was transferred here. My parents thought I would gain friends here.'' Tom smiled at me. ''And they were right, were they not?'' I didn't know what to make of Tom's behaviour. I saw the way he treated his friends, and other classmates. Everyone besides his friends and professors seemed invisible to him, but he didn't seem to talk much at all. His friends were greatly impressed by him though, especially the girls. I had heard one of them talking about him in the commonroom once. Her name was Druella, and she was talking to one of her friends. I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just doing my homework, and happened to catch their words. ''...way he looked at me today? I'm sure he's into me!'' she sighed. The other girl giggled. ''Are you going to ask him out?'' Druella laughed. ''Of course not! He's the gentleman, he's got to ask _me_.'' The girl nodded, agreeingly. ''But, don't you think he would have asked you out already?'' Drualla gave the girl a look which probably said 'If you say something like that again I will Avada Kedavra you', and she shook her head. ''He doesn't want to rush it,'' she explained. ''Oh,'' the girl said, and she nodded again. ''But what about the new girl? He seems to talk to her quite often, doesn't he? Don't you think-'' Druella snorted. ''Surely _he_ wouldn't be interested in _her_. She's boring! She rarely speaks, why would he date someone who never speaks? No, I'm sure it's me he likes!'' Druella said proudly. ''But he does talk to her-'' Druella stopped the girl from talking with a simple wave of her hand. ''I don't want to hear any more about that new girl.'' I grinned. I was happy I didn't end up like them; fangirly over every handsome guy. The girl was right though, Tom and I had talked a lot in class. Mostly about homework or other things related to schoolwork, but it was still talking. I ignored the words of Desperate Druella, a name I gave her because she was _always_ talking about Tom when he wasn't around, and continued doing what I was doing.

One night at the library, Tom asked me something. It was Monday, and after 20 minutes of reading or so, I looked up at Tom. He looked at me with a stern expression. I opened my mouth to ask him the familliar ''What's wrong?'', when his lips spoke earlier. ''Can I watch you read?'' There was no shame in his eyes, and I knew he hadn't joked. ''Er... Yeah, sure...'' I said, and I looked down at my book again. I felt extremely awkward, knowing I was being watched, but after a few minutes the feeling went away, and I continued reading peacefully. This went on for a couple of days; me reading books, Tom watching me as I did so. I'd asked a few times why he didn't want to read, but he'd only shake his head and tell me to read on. I couldn't see why he wanted to watch me, I was nothing special. I wasn't really pretty, I had boring, straight, black hair, and he couldn't see my eyes. It didn't really bother me though, I had grown used to it.

That Saturday we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I was waiting for the moment Druella was going to ask Tom if he wanted to go with her, so I paid extra attention that week. Then, at Friday evening, Druella walked up to him. We were sitting in the commonroom, with Tom's friends (I couldn't really concider them mine yet), and I was listening to their conversation, when Druella walked up, and sat down next to Tom. ''Hi, Tom,'' she said, giving him a smile,which was probably meant as a charming one, but I found it rather scary. ''Say, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?'' she asked. The group of friend continued talking, not daring to listen to private conversations like this one. ''What makes you think I am not going to Hogsmeade with my friends, Druella?'' Tom calmly replied. Druella smiled again. ''Well, I expected you to, but I thought maybe we could go _together_.'' I was waiting for Tom's reply, which would probably sound like 'I don't think so,', or something like that. Tom concidered Druella's suggestion for a moment, then said; ''Sure, Druella.'' Both Druella's and my eyes widened, and Druella sighed happily. ''Oh thank you, Tom! I will see you tomorrow then,'' she said, and she ran of to her friends to tell the news. I looked at her for a moment, then looked at Tom, who was listening to his friends again. I got up from the sofa, and marched out of the commonroom, into the hallway of the dungeons. What was he thinking, why did he agree to go out with that stupid, shallow brat! I didn't understand, I thought he was above girls like her. At least I knew I wasn't going to Hogsmeade, since I wasn't keen on watching Druella drool all over Tom all the time. I would have to go an other time.

I made my way to the library, where I could clear my mind, but I didn't go to the restricted section. I didn't feel like being at a place where I could easily be reminded of Tom. But when I'd reached the library, I realised that just a simple book made me think of Tom. I walked around the castle, angry, and decided to go outside. It wasn't dark yet, though the sun was beginning to set, and I strolled to the Black Lake. I hadn't been here before, since I'd gone to the library almost every night. I sat down by the edge of the lake, and sighed deeply. '_Tom Riddle, what a character. The most mysterious young man I'd ever met',_ I thought as I watched the Lake, which was orange because of the sun. I had only been here for six weeks or so, and I was already liking a boy. Stupid. Maybe I should just stop talking to Tom, and become my old, not so stupidly fancying self. I smiled, and promised myself not to talk to Tom again.


	4. Jealousy and Horcruxes

It felt awkward not to go to the library anymore. That Saturday I had skipped Hogsmeade, and after that I had never gone to the library in the evening. I had expected Tom to ask me about it, but he didn't. In class I sat alone again, not bothering sitting amongst his friends. I heard one of them aksing about me once, but Tom said I wasn't important, and that what the end of it. I'd felt hurt after that, but I didn't worry about it. This was the only way to get over Tom. Gosh I sounded like I had dated him for two years, and we had split up now. It couldn't be that hard. But I missed the company, the presence of him. I guess I'd have to get over that, but I had time. Luckily, Tom didn't talk with Druella much. She talked to him a lot, and he would sometimes nod if she did so, but he never really answered her questions. It seemed like they weren't going out, all though Druella was telling everbody they were. He would look sideways, as if he was okay with it, and I wondered why.

It had been nearly three weeks after I promised myself not to talk to Tom. I presumed it would have been much harder to, but Tom didn't even seem to care. He never came up to me, to ask why I didn't talk to him anymore. I don't know if he still went to the library, because I was spending my time outside now. Not every day though; it was the middle of autumn, and it rained quite a lot, but every dry evening I took my homework with me, and sat near the lake, in the grass. It was quiet, since most people didn't go there anymore after dinner, and it was very relaxing. But it was getting colder, and there was no mistaking winter was coming. I didn't really care much; I had my scarf, handgloves and boots to keep me warm. I lay down in the grass, and inhaled the fresh, autumn air. I closed my eyes, and forgot everything related to schoolwork and other every day things. Slowly I felt my body relaxing, and before I knew, I had fallen asleep.

I felt cold fingers touching mine, and I slowly opened my eyes. I was looking at the blue, clean sky. I raised my head, and saw Tom, kneeled besides me. Quickly I pulled my hand away, and he got up. ''I thought I'd be nice to wake you up. You're lucky it didn't rain tonight, or else you would have been very sick,'' he said seriously. ''What do you care anyway,'' I muttered as I got up, and gathered my stuff. ''I _do_ care,''Tom said, and he put his hands behind his back. I looked at him, angrily. ''Well you haven't really been showing it have you? I thought you said I wasn't important to you!'' I cried. Tom looked sideways. ''I said _it_ was not important. I never said _you_ were not important. I thought it was irrelevant to explain either you or me to them,'' Tom said. I looked at him. ''Oh,'' I said stupidly. ''Well.. What about Druella?'' Tom looked at me. ''What about her? You are not telling me, Gwendolynn, you are _jealous_?'' he smiled. I quickly shook my head. ''Of course not, I just... I thought you were going with us to Hogsmeade, with me and your friends.'' Tom nodded. ''Yes, well. Druella is of no value to me.'' I raised my eyebrows. ''Oh? Then why do you let her run around, telling everybody she's dating you?'' Tom smiled again. ''Like I said, she is of no value to me. I will not waist precious time and energy on her.'' That sounded reasonable. ''Come with me, I want to show you something,'' Tom said. I walked with him,back to the castle. He led me to one of the girls bathrooms, and glanced around if no one was following us. ''What's going on?'' I laughed, finding it funny to go to the girls bathroom to be shown something. ''Stand back,'' he said, when we were in front of the sinks, and took a few steps back. He hissed some weird words, I didn't understand. It wasn't English, that was for sure, and he kind of whispered them. I thought he might got annoyed if I asked him what he was doing, so I didn't. Suddenly, one of the sinks started to descend into the ground. He turned around, with a wicked smile on his pretty face. ''This, Gwendolynn, is the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.''

I ly in bed, unable to sleep from excitement. Tom had taken me down to the Chamber, showing me where he'd been when he wasn't at the library. He told me he was the heir of Slytherin, and that the language he spoke was Parselmouth. He'd shown me the Chamber, and, disgustinly, the Basilisk. I had read about them, and knew what they were. Tom had told me not to look unless he said it was fine, and once I could open my eyes, I was looking at the back of the Basilisk. I was astonished to see a creature like this in real life, and when we got back from the Chamber, I thanked Tom probably over a hundred times. He looked down, smiling. ''Do you think I would show this room to Druella?'' he asked me. ''Probably not, she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about it,'' I had chuckled. I thought about the Chamber, and how horrific it actually was. But at the same time it was so interesting, exciting, thrilling, and much more. And it was a secret, a secret between me and Tom. I felt special, being the only person who Tom had shown this to.

I could see Tom was up to something. We did meet in the library again, but he would sometimes come in late, or didn't come at all, saying he had been at 'The Chamber'. I was okay with it, I couldn't blame him, and he even sometimes asked me to come along with him. I didn't want to go all the time, no matter how amazing the Chamber was, it still freaked me out a little bit. And I feared for Tom's life too. What if the Basilisk looked into his eyes, and Tom died? Tom had explained to me that was impossible. ''I control the Basilisk, it won't hurt me,'' he'd said. Every evening he spent with me in the library, his eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement and mischief, and I wanted to know what it was that made them do so. ''Tom,'' I said, when we were in the library one night, ''are you planning something?'' Tom looked at me curiously. ''How could you tell?'' he asked. ''Even your eyes talk. Not during the day though, not in class... But every time you've been to that Chamber, you have a certain look in your eyes... Am I right? Are you planning something?'' Tom seemed to think about his words for a few seconds. ''Yes,'' he said, and he looked at me again. ''I mean to use the Basilisk for a greater good.'' I frowned. ''What do you mean?'' I asked. ''Well... What I am going to tell you might scare you, but I have to ask you to stay calm.'' I nodded, and he continued. ''Last summer I went to visit my hometown. I have been raised in an orphanage, like I told you, and I wanted to know who my parents were. I found out my father was a Muggle, and my mother was a pure-blood. I found the old house of my mothers family, and there I found out my father was a Muggle. I went to visit my father...and I killed him, along with my grandparents.'' He looked at me, waiting to see my reaction. He, the one person who had been able to soften me, was a murderer. Though in my family, I was a pure-blood, I'd heard about murder a few times before. My family wasn't exactly saint, and both of my pure-blood parents had been in Slytherin. I guess nobody was perfect, not even Tom. Allthough, I had to admit... He seemed more powerful after telling me this. More powerful, intelligent, and also more attractive. Then I realised something, and my lips curved into a smile. ''You have made a Horcrux, haven't you?'' Tom smiled too. ''As clever as I thought. Yes, I have made a Horcrux,'' he said, and he showed me a ring, which he had been wearing all year. ''It used to belong to my uncle, before I altered his memory into believing he was the killer. He is in Azkaban now.'' I couldn't believe how well thought his action had been. He seemed to have thought about everything. ''It's amazing,'' I whispered. ''I'm happy to see you agree with me. To continue my story; my father was a Muggle. I found out I am Slytherin's heir through my mothers family, and I searched for information about him. I read he wanted to clean Hogwarts from Muggleborns, and he created the Chamber with the Basilisk, so he could cure the school from it's disease. He didn't manage to do so, but I mean to finish his work. I want to use the Basilisk to clean the school, and make another Horcrux.'' That I didn't understand. ''Another Horcrux? But you've made one all ready! Wouldn't you be pushing your luck with that?'' I asked. ''I wondered that too, so I went to Slughorn the other day. I asked him about Horcruxes, and if you could make more then just one. Unfortunately he did not give a clear answer, but I think it is possible.'' I thought about it, and what I had read about Horcruxes. It never said you couldn't make another one, so why not? ''So, what can I do to help?'' I asked, and Tom looked up. ''I was hoping you would ask that.''


	5. Frozen Boys and Soft Fingers

It wasn't easy not to grin the following days. Tom and I had gone over it, probably more then a hundred times. There were times when I thought about it, and it terrified me, not wanting to proceed with such foolish plans. But there were other times, better times, which said it was exciting, brilliant and good to proceed. I couldn't stop myself from looking at Tom in class, thinking about what his words had said, and smiling at him. I admired him for his great wisdom, and if I had known him before he had killed his parents, I probably would have wondered why he was not in Ravenclaw. He was probably the brightest student I'd ever met, but now I knew why he was in Slytherin. The same goes for me as well, if I may say so myself. I remember a few professors, who asked me in the beginning of the school year, why I wasn't in Ravenclaw. I didn't really know that myself, but I had expected it, since my parents had been in Slytherin, so I would probably be too. It was until now I wondered why exactly.

The day had come for Tom's plan. I was following a boy called Dustin. He was a boy from Huffelpuf, in his third year or so. And a Mudblood. Tom had taught me the phrase, for I was not familiar with it. It was a name for Muggleborns, bit since they diseased the Wizard blood lines according to Tom, he called them Mudbloods. Not in class of course, the professors would absolutely disapprove of such language, but he did use it when we were talking, which made me feel rather special, like I was someone he could be himself with. I started to use the phrase too, just like other things Tom did. I tried not to use 'don't' and 'I'm' anymore, but to speak clearly, and just say ''Sorry I am late,'' in stead of ''I'm late''. Just like the fact I often walked with my hands on my back, which was like Tom's trademark. I was not my intention to copy him, I hated people who copied things from others, just to seem cool, but I could not help it, it came naturally.

I quickened my steps, and caught up with the boy. I walked by, bumping into him hard, dropping the books I had been carrying. ''Oh, I am sorry, my bad,'' I said, kneeling down to get my books. ''That's okay,'' the boy said, also kneeling down to help me. He handed me two of my books, and got up, just like me. This was it, the most important moment, the one it was all about. I could see Tom behind the boy, at the other end of the corridor. ''Thanks,'' I said to the boy, who smiled at me. ''You're welcome'' he said, when he suddenly froze, and fell to the ground. I looked at Tom, frowning, just he he was doing. I started to turn around, but Tom's voice stopped me. ''No, do not move!'' he roared, and I stood still, my heart beating in my throat. Tom muttered something in Parseltongue, and after a few seconds he came walking towards me. ''It is okay now, you can turn around, but you will not see anything.'' I still turned, but the corridor was empty. I turned back, looking down at the boy who lay frozen on the ground. ''What happened?'' I asked Tom. ''He should have died, right?'' Tom looked troubled too, and he shook his head. ''I do not understand. The eyes of a Basilisk are fatal to humans. Unless...'' He looked around the corridor, his eyes stopping at the dark windows. ''He could not have seen the Basilisk's eyes, you were in front of him. That means he must have seen them in the windows. He did not see the eyes directly, so he froze in stead of died...'' I looked at Tom, frowning. ''Do you not think he will remember the Basilisk?'' Tom shook his head. ''Maybe just the eyes, but it is bad you were talking to him. If he had died it would not have mattered, but now he might remember you. I will have to alter his memory if when he wakes up, but we do not have to worry about that right now. I have to warn professor Dippet. I will tell him you found this boy and warned me, since I am Head Boy, and I asked you to stay with him until I had returned with help.'' I nodded, and Tom turned and walked away fast. I sighed. Our perfect plan had not worked out. Brilliant. Tom's words had comforted me when he told me he would alter the boy's mind, but I did not feel completely safe. I did not fear to be expelled, but if the boy did remember me, maybe the professors would somehow figure out it was Tom who tried to kill the boy, and who knows what would happen to him then. He would probably be expelled, and sent back to the orphanage, or maybe he would be sent to Azkaban! Did they send children to Azkaban? Tom was only sixteen years old after all, so they probably would not. But I could not be sure. ''Here he is,'' I heard Tom say, and I looked up. A few professors, including Dippet, Dumbledore and Slughorn walked towards me and the boy. ''What happened?'' professor Dipped asked. I shrugged, feeling my eyes fill up with tears. ''I-I don't know,'' I sobbed, using my old way of speaking. ''It's allright, my girl, you can come with me, and I'm sure I can give you a nice calming glass of brandy, or maybe something less strong,'' professor Slughorn laughed, and he laid his hand on my shoulder, lightly pushing me. ''You too, Tom, it must have been a shock for you, hmm?'' he added. Tom smiled at the professor politely. ''Thank you, sir, but I think I am going to stay here, in case I can do anything.'' Professor Slughorn nodded. ''Fine then, m'boy, I'll see you in class.'' I was taken to Slughorn's office, where he gave me something to drink. It did not taste like brandy, but it certainly contained alcohol, and I only took a few sips, not wanting to be drunk when I had to return to the common room. When I returned, Tom was waiting for me. ''How did it go?'' I asked him when I spotted him. ''They did not suspect anything, all though I think we have to be careful with Dumbledore,'' he said darkly. ''But you have never liked him,'' I said. ''Because he was always suspicious of me. Do not forget he was the one who took me here, to Hogwarts. When he came to get me, I showed him great weakness by being so excited to know I was not weird. He knows me too well, and I do not want him to find out what we are up to.'' I looked at him curiously. He sounded almost angry with me, and I was a little offended. Tom saw this, and his features softened. I felt his cold fingers, softly touching mine, and I too relaxed. ''I am sorry, Gwendolynn. I was carried away. What happened tonight was not your fault. I should have seen this, that this was possible.'' I shook my head. ''You could not have known. It was an accident, and it is not over yet. We have got many more Mudbloods to take care of.'' I had made sure nobody was in the common room who could hear us when I said this. Tom smiled. ''You are right. But you can not be seen with the victims again. Should you be seen with one of the victims, they will grow suspicious. We have to remain unseen. In fact, I think it is best if you stay in the common room or library when I send the Basilisk onto some one. You need to be as far away from thye victims as possible.'' I looked down, disappointed. I wanted to help Tom, to be necessary. He tilted my chin up gently with his cold fingers, and I looked into his light blue eyes. ''What is it, Gwendolynn? You seem sad.'' I shrugged. ''I want to help you,'' I muttered. He smiled at me, warmly, like he did often to me. I remember the smile from when we used to read together in the library, and I caught him watching. ''And if it was not for your safety, I would let you. But I do not want you to be taken away because the professors think you are behind the killings. I need you here, I need you safe.'' He smiled at me again, with playful mischief in his eyes, and he lowered his hand. ''Now, we need to go to bed and rest. We have lots of things to plan. Good night, Gwendolynn.'' He turned around, and walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. I stood there for a while, then slowly made my way to the girl's dormitories.


	6. Christmas and the Unwelcome Dream

Panic was building up inside the walls of Hogwarts. There had been two more attacks, and I was beginning to get annoyed by the fact that every victim was paralized, and not killed. I could see the frustration in Tom's eyes too, but he barely showed it, obviously. We could not walk around, cursing at Mudbloods, and telling them how stupid it was nobody died yet. Tom said somebody _had_ to die soon, not everyone is as lucky as the first three victims. Meanwhile, lessons resumed, and the schoolyear continued. I had to keep my grades up, because if they dropped, it would not take long untill somebody connected me to the attacks. At least there were not as many Mudbloods walking around, compared to the beginning of the schoolyear. Chrismas was getting closer, and I soon had to decide whether I stayed at Hogwarts, with Tom, or return home to my family. I asked Tom what he thought, thinking he might have liked it if I stayed. ''You should return home,'' he said. I looked at him. ''Well that really sounds like you are going to miss me,'' I grunted. Tom smiled. ''Do you not think it would look out of place if you do not return home?'' I shrugged. ''I do not think the teachers will care much. I am new here, maybe they will think I am used to spend the holidays at school...'' I explained, now realising how stupid that sounded. Tom laid his hand on my shoulder. ''It is better if you go home for the holidays. Your parents will be expecting you, and I will survive. There are some other students who can not go home for some reason, so I will not be alone.''

I watched Tom through the window of the carriage untill I could not see him any more. It was a weird sight; leaving in the Hogwarts Express, while some student stayed begind on the platform. I had never seen the entire train filled of course, but it felt like I had to go home, as some sort of punishment, and they were allowed to stay. I sighed, and searched my shoulder bag for something to read. I had sneaked out (it is not stealing if you put it back later, right?) a couple of books from the library, since those books were far more interesting to read then my own ones. Of course, I was going to bring them back to the library when I returned at Hogwarts, so it would be okay.

''Go on, open your present!'' I grinned widely, and ripped the paper of the square box I held in my hands. Chrismas had always been one of my weaknesses. I always had the same, pleasent feeling when relatives came to our house to celebrate the holidays. They used to visit us in Canada, but now we lived in England, it was only easier for them to come over. Dinner was always delicious, since my mother was probably the best cook ever, and I had a few cousins who were around my age, so I could talk to people of my own age. I lived in a pretty big house, with seven bedrooms, so there was enough room for everyone. Also, my entire family was pureblood, so there was no need to hide any of the magic used inside of the house. One cousin of mine, Volinda, stayed in my room. I slept in my own bed, but we put a matrass next to my bed, so we could chat before going to sleep.

''Thanks, uncle Preston!'' I said, smiling at my newly received square box of candy. It was filled with Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cotton Bubble Gum Pouches, Ice Mice and much more. I decided to safe it for Hogwarts, and gave a package to Todd, another cousin of mine. He did not go to Hogwarts. They lived somewhere in France, and only came here for the holidays. Volinda's family did live in England, but she attended an other school, so I only saw het at holidays too.

After two weeks of relaxing, I was happy to return to Hogwarts. My parents were in seventh heaven when they heard I made friends at Hogwarts, and were pleased to set me back on the train to their old school. I arrived in the evening, and went to the Great Hall to have dinner. I hurried to the Slytherin table, and smiled when I spotted Tom. I walked over to him, and he looked up when I was a few meters away. He always seemed to know when I was around, and it would have questioned me, if I was not so happy to see Tom. I smiled when I sat down next to him. For a second I thought about giving him a hug, but it would seem out of place. I figured Tom was not a guy who liked hugging very much, so I decided not to. ''How have you been?'' Tom smiled. I shrugged. ''Good, it was a nice holiday. And you? What have you been doing?'' I answered. ''Planning. I did not want to make any moves when so many students were away, but I have been busy.'' My smile faded, and I looked at my plate. I had forgotten about the whole Mudblood-exterminate-thing while I was away, and I had not thought about it untill Tom had mentioned it. I suddenly realised our conversations often involved this subject, and how shallow our friendship actually was. My mouth was dry, and I decided I was not hungry any more. ''I feel kind of sick... I am going to the girls dormitories.'' I got up, and quickly walked out of the Hall, not looking back. I felt foolish. Foolish for letting my emotions develop like this again, believing that I could actually have a frienship with Tom, if not more. But this proved that I was 'just' some one who got involved, and who could help.

''Gwendolynn.'' My feet stopped automaticly at the sound of his voice. I did not want to turn around, and I looked at the ground, unable to speak or move. I heard his footsteps coming closer, until they stopped right behind me. ''I am sorry if I insulted you. I understand that you do not want to think about such things all the time. I apologise.'' His voice sounded gentil, like it had the night I met him, and he told me I should not wander around late at night. I still could not speak. How could I know he was not just sayinf this because he needed my help, or for some other reason. I could not. I wanted to move my foot forward and continue walking, when a cold hand took mine. My breathing nearly stopped, and my heart started beating faster, like it always did when he touched me. He walked around me so he could face me, but I was still looking down, not wanting to see his face, in case I would give in once more. We were quiet for what seemed minutes, when I saw his pale hand move upwards, to my face. It touched my chin, and he softly lifted my head up. I could not help but lookhim in his eyes. His beautiful, light blue eyes. ''Did I ever tell you,'' he said, his voice slightly hoarse, ''that you have the most stunning eyes?''

He slowly moved closer, until his lips met mine. They were cold, but nontheless soft and pleasant. I kissed back, and I could feel him relax, kissing a little less shy. It must have lasted at least more then a minute before he slowly pulled back. He smiled at me, a smile which I could not resist. Not after _this_, and I smiled back. ''Come with me,'' he said, and he turned around, and started walking. I followed him, and to my surprise, he took me outside. As a Prefect, this was probably going to get him into trouble is some one ever found out. He took me to the Lake, where I used to do my homework in the early evening, and where he had found me when I had fallen asleep. The sky was clear, and the moon and stars were sparkling like they had never done before. We sat down against a tree, looking over the Lake, which reflected the moon and stars beautifully. I leaned against his chest, and felt more peaceful then ever. I felt his arm around me, and his hand resting on my hip. I put my hand on his, and our fingers intertwined slowly. I embraced his fragrance, loving his smell, and I wanted this moment to never end. As I thought this, I drifted into unwelcome, yet extremely comfortable sleep, not wanting to leave this magical evening with Tom behind. That night I dreamt of him.


End file.
